¡Dame ese control remoto!
by Brain Gamer
Summary: La lucha por el control remoto siempre trae consecuencias, pero una pequeña caída por obtener el aparato pone a Judy y a Nick en una muy incomoda posición. (One-Shot)


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

Adoraba molestarla, hacerla enojar era un deleite que siempre disfrutaba, especialmente en ocasiones en que demostraba que él era más alto y ella más pequeña, esas ocasiones en que la pequeña coneja trataba de abofetearlo o intentaba arrebatarle algo de las manos y aunque nunca lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, ella también disfrutaba de esos pequeños forcejeos.

Eran continuos, y llevaban esa curiosa rivalidad a donde fueren: la estación de policía, las oficinas, la patrulla, el parque, el café... Estaban tan acostumbrados a ello que ya no tenían conciencia de los constantes roces y abrazos involuntarios que se daban en el proceso, o es que los sentían pero no deseaban darle importancia.

Ya eran cercanos de por si antes de terminar el caso que los catapulto a la fama y le dio a Nick la oportunidad de entrar en el cuerpo policial. Además, luego de su ingreso en el departamento, ambos eran sencillamente inseparables. Tanto así que cualquier salida que Judy planeaba él siempre asistía, aunque no fuera invitado…

El "sábado de película" era una de esas ocasiones que la pequeña coneja se guardaba para sí misma, pero por costumbre siempre estaba preparada para que cierto zorro se apareciera por "sorpresa".

Ya en su cama, con las papas fritas, las palomitas de maíz y su preciado control remoto se dispuso a ver la película que selecciono esa semana, un filme que trataba de un amor "tan grande como el mar" en que los personajes se enamoraban en un barco con trayecto a Zootopia. Esta vez podría disfrutar de ese televisor y del nuevo reproductor.

¿Cómo los obtuvo si ella era tan modesta?

Pues claro que ella no lo compro, fue un regalo. De quien más iba a ser si no de su mejor amigo, que se lo compro con toda su primera mensualidad. Aunque de manera indirecta, al puro estilo _Nick._

* * *

 _-Sabes zanahorias, creo que el televisor es demasiado grande para mi casa, ¿Por qué no te lo quedas tú?_

 _-Nick mi cuarto es más pequeño que el tuyo, por el tamaño que mencionas tendríamos que hacer un agujero en la puerta. ¡Además es tuyo, te lo compraste!_

 _-Nah, estoy seguro que no entrara a mi departamento; ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo compre en tamaño elefante – dijo mientras estiraba los brazos._

 _Ambos rieron por esa conversación mientras salían del departamento de policía, debido a las negativas de Judy habían acordado instalar el televisor en la casa del zorro el día sábado. Sin embargo no muy tarde esa misma noche Nick se apareció frente a la puerta de su compañera de trabajo con el dichoso aparato en brazos. Si, en brazos._

 _-Nick creí haberte dicho claramente que te lo tendrías que quedar tú, además ¿que no me dijiste que era tamaño elefante?_

 _-¿En serio creíste que con el sueldo de un policía me permitiría un televisor de ese tamaño? Solo jugaba contigo zanahorias. Este lo compre en tamaño "conejo"._

 _-…No puedo quedármelo, es tuyo Nick, lo compraste con mucho esfuerzo._

 _\- Caray. Que artimaña tengo que hacer para que te lo quedes ¿Que no vez que lo compre para ti?_

* * *

Una leve sonrisa, se dibujó en su rostro al recordar como lo obtuvo. Con un poco de ahorro más y tendría para conseguir un departamento más grande. Todo esto porque el lugar se le hacía cada vez más pequeño por los constantes obsequios de su compañero. Los golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus recuerdos de vuelta al presente.

\- Entrega especial para la cola de algodón más revoltosa en toda la ciudad.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? Le dijo "cola de algodón" jaja.

\- Jaja "cola de algodón".

Era demasiado vergonzoso que usara ese apodo a solas, pero era aún más embarazoso cuando lo utilizaba frente a otras personas y más frente a sus ruidosos vecinos quienes la molestarían así de ahora en adelante. Nick había escuchado claramente y se preguntó ¿por qué no poner más leña al fuego llamándola con todos los sobrenombres que se sabía?

\- Ya abre zanahorias.

Judy capto claramente el mensaje, rápidamente y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta al zorro para que dejara de usar tales nombres con ella.

\- Ya deja de decirme "zanahorias".

\- Entonces te gusta más ¿Orejas?

Los habitantes de la otra habitación volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¡E-entra y no hables mas!

\- Lo que tu digas Judy-dudy.

Y de nuevo los ruidosos vecinos no pudieron aguantar su risa.

La "entrega especial" que Nick traía consigo consistía solamente en 6 sodas de las cuales se bebieron dos antes de que inicie la película cuya duración era de tres horas y media según la portada. Esta sería una tarde muy larga para el zorro, quien no gustaba de filmes de tal duración.

 _Hora 1:10._

\- ¡Hay no lo puedo creer esto es tan tierno, esas nutrias se aman!

\- ¿Tú, llamándole tierno a alguien que no sea un conejo?

\- Tú eres un zorro, no entiendes cómo se maneja esa palabra.

\- Claro… claro…

 _Hora 1:46._

Ah esta hora ya habían llegado a la polémica escena del dibujo con lápiz. El zorro pensó que era el momento perfecto e ideal para molestar a su compañera, lentamente tapo sus ojos con sus patas.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Creo… que no deberías ver esta escena, zanahorias.

\- ¡Si no quitas tus garras te meterás en un gran problema!

Aunque no se tomó en serio la advertencia, Nick si quito sus garras justo en el momento más incómodo de la toma en que la protagonista solo vestía un zafiro al cuello. Judy simplemente se quedó de piedra y muy pero muy sonrojada.

\- ….

\- Sabes… a mí también me gustaría dibujarte de esa manera – susurro seductoramente el zorro muy cerca del oído de la coneja.

\- C-callate…

 _Hora 2:59._

\- ¿Porque no solo nadan y ya? ¡Son nutrias!

\- ¡Tu no entiendes nada Nick Wilde! ¡Se le dice drama!

\- La única escena dramática es la de los músicos, ellos sí que se merecen mis aplausos.

\- En serio tienes un corazón de hielo.

\- Y tú lo tienes muy blando pequeña coneja.

 _Hora 3:30._

La suplicas de Nick para que la película terminara se hicieron realidad cuando empezaban a emerger los créditos dando por terminado el filme.

\- ¡Ya era hora! No puedo creer que me detuvieras aquí por tanto rato zanahorias.

El zorro trato de estirar sus brazos pero jamás lo podría hacer, Judy tenía atrapada una de sus extremidades, además de notar esto Nick también sintió húmeda su camisa.

\- Orejas… ¿estas llorando?

\- Oh, n-no es lo que parece es solo que… bueno si… es que eso fue demasiado triste…

\- ¿Al menos podrías soltarme el brazo?

Judy no respondió, solamente se quedó viendo el televisor unos segundos.

\- Crees que exista un amor así… - cuestiono la oficial, solo para sí misma estaba distraída y lo había dicho en voz alta en vez de a solo sus pensamientos.

\- Nah solo es tu imaginación Judy. ¿Oye ya podrías soltarme? El brazo se me está entumiendo.

Judy de nuevo no hizo caso a la voz de su compañero.

\- Tenemos que verla de nuevo…

\- ¿Que? ¿Así sin más? ni siquiera me preguntaste mi opinión orejas – a esta voz Nick pudo dirigir su vista al control remoto que se encontraba entre ambos y lo tomo – Yo digo que es momento de algo de acción.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra cambiar la película Wilde! Este es mi cuarto y se hace lo que la dueña del cuarto dice – reclamo Judy con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba sus brazos

\- Así suenas como una niña pequeña, además técnicamente es _mi_ televisor, eso y, yo tengo el control remoto "Aquí se ve lo que el dueño del control remoto quiere ver"- dijo imitando exageradamente a la coneja – Si quieres hacer valer tu autoridad ven a por _él._

Nick apenas pudo esquivar el salto que le propicio la oficial aun así, rápidamente tomo una posición defensiva para repeler cualquier ataque, a esto, también formo un "teléfono" con sus garras y lo acerco a su rostro.

-" _Auxilio oficial, una temible fiera está a punto de devorarme para obtener un poco de mi sabor"_

\- ¡Dame ese control!

\- ¡En tus sueños Zanahorias!

A Judy se le pasó el pequeño enojo, y ahora solo disfrutaba de esa pequeña persecución en la que asumió el papel de depredador desordenando todo lo que tenía a su paso. En una parte de su cacería, Nick había subido a la cama seguido de Judy que trataba por todos los medios quitarle el dispositivo, pero por un descuido el zorro se tropezó con su cola y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Judy aprovecho esto para posicionarse encima de su presa e intento sin éxito tomar las estiradas garras de Nick que transportaban el control, pero con un pequeño golpe en las costillas lo hizo rendirse y mientras bajaba los brazos le arrebato el control.

La persecución no duro muchos minutos pero fue lo suficientemente larga como para cansar un poco a ambos. Por eso los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban sin parar debido al consumo de aire y calorías.

\- ah… ah… te… gane… torpe… zorro…

Decía orgullosamente Judy mientras le mostraba el control remoto a su contrincante que estaba totalmente tendido y atrapado por ella en el suelo.

\- Aun… no cuentes… victoria… ¡Acá tienes tu revancha!

\- ¡No Nick Jaja! ¡Basta! ¡Sabes que soy muy cosquillosa jaja!

El zorro realizo su ataque altamente estratégico hacia los hombros, brazos y espalda de su compañera. Entre tantos movimientos de brazos toco involuntariamente de más, especialmente muy cerca del torso de ella; esto le estaba jugando en contra porque no solo elevaba su temperatura el acercarse peligrosamente a esos lugares sino que también su curiosidad.

Por fortuna – o desgracia – Judy había ganado de nuevo, en esta ocasión había atrapado ambos brazos con sus manos y los posiciono sobre la cabeza de Nick, como si fuera un delincuente, aunque esto acerco demasiado los rostros uno de otro y las respiraciones agitadas no cooperaban para poner distancia entre ambos.

\- Ahora… estas… completamente vencido… Nick… - dijo sonriente la victoriosa coneja.

\- Le concedo…. esta victoria… oficial... ¿Ya me va… a colocar las esposas…? – dijo Nick con un tono altamente seductor mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella hasta donde podía.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado en la posición en que estaba, se habían distraído tanto en su propia diversión que no notaban que durante la persecución y el forcejeo a Judy se le había abierto ligeramente la camisa, tampoco vieron que a Nick se le había soltado el cinturón y la corbata.

Y si no fuera poco tal distracción, ahora también yacían enfocados en los ojos de quien tenían en frente. Los ojos violetas de Judy no se apartaban de los esmeralda de Nick. Y él también se encontraba sumido en ese trance aunque por fracciones de segundo desviaba la mirada hacia abajo, para admirar de manera sutil ese sujetador rosa que sobresalía pícaramente.

Toda esta tensión se quebró cuando en un valiente segundo Nick armado de valor acerco su rostro más de lo debido y roso suavemente los labios de la pequeña coneja. Ella sobresaltada solo se alejó levemente luego de ese contacto; y con los ojos aun en su presa parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar que había hecho el zorro.

Se mentiría a si misma si dijera que nunca pensó que esto podía pasar, incluso ideo algunos planes para que sucediese pero jamás se imaginó que fuera ser posible que sucediera. Incluso planeo que es lo que diría si ambos fueran descubiertos en una relación inter-especie. Todos estos pensamientos surcaron su mente pero sus pensamientos se nublaban más y más cada segundo que transcurría.

Sus hormonas la traicionaron; definitivamente el pensar en lo atractivo que se veía él en el suelo, con esa mirada tan fugas, la corbata desalineada y esa tonta sonrisa tan seductora la estaban volviendo loca, a esto se le sumo también la emoción de pertenecer a ese tipo de relación e imaginar ser descubiertos aumentaba más su pasión que crecía segundo a segundo.

Sin permiso, sin ningún tipo de advertencia el pequeño cuerpo de Judy se abalanzo al rostro de su compañero casi devorándolo con ese primer beso que se dieron. Nick aun sobresaltado jamás creyó que algo así fuera a pasar, mucho menos imagino que la oficial estuviera tan emocionada, solamente relajo sus gestos y se dispuso a disfrutar de tan desenfrenado contacto. La intensidad y la profundidad de cada roce de labios subían con el tiempo y uno que otro vergonzoso sonido salía de la garganta de Judy.

Por cada segundo que pasaba los besos iban cargados de más y más pasión hasta que las manos del zorro dejaron de quedarse quietas y empezaron a explorar rumbo a los lugares que siempre anhelo sentir: sus pequeñas caderas y la cola de algodón con la cual se refería a ella en ocasiones. Ella no se opuso en ningún momento y solo disfruto cada caricia en cada lugar que sentía las provocativas garras de Nick, a la vez que también lo jalaba contra si misma por la corbata y por el cuello naranja que siempre quiso tener para ella.

Ninguno de los dos contó que todo terminaría de manera súbita.

Una parte del zorro también se estaba entusiasmando demasiado, y era "esa" parte que todo adolecente trataba de esconder al ver a una mujer atractiva. Ambos lo sintieron pero fue con este contacto con que la pequeña coneja salió de su trance y volvió a la realidad.

Los besos de Judy cesaron, las curiosas manos de Nick se detuvieron y ambos se miraron de manera interrogativa, revolviendo sus pupilas tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

\- L-lo siento yo no quería…

\- N-no… Nick… c-creo que fue mi culpa…

\- T-tal vez deberías levantarte.

\- S-si…

Se sentaron en el piso del cuarto, ambos dándose la espalda y arreglando todo el desorden que habían generado en sus prendas. Terminada su labor, ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, incluso el elocuente Nick Wilde, no tenía nada que decir en un momento así.

Los minutos transcurrieron eternamente y el silencio se mantenía. En la mente de cada uno circulaban muchas dudas y por qué no decirlo también algo de culpa. Aunque lo que dominaba más que estos dos sentimientos era la tremenda vergüenza que sentían el uno al otro.

La alarma de la mesita de noche pito marcando las 8 de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo, había transcurrido desde su pequeño arrebato pasional?

El zorro se levantó aun de espaldas a la oficial.

\- Creo… que ya es muy tarde; te veo el lunes en la mañana zanahorias.

\- ¡N-Nick! – dijo Judy interrumpiendo su marcha hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Si?

\- Emmm… no te retrases, Bogo te matará si lo haces de nuevo.

\- …No lo haré orejas – tomo aire y simulo el ánimo - Bueno, nos vemos, no dejes que te retrasen a ti también.

Salió del lugar dejándola muy confundida y por qué no decirlo él también estaba bastante cargado de dudas.

Ya con la puerta cerrada, Judy solo alcanzo a tomar su control remoto y también a abrazar su almohada en busca de regocijo. Su mente ya no pudo más con la presión y expulso sus pensamientos en tremenda voz alta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?!

* * *

 **Buenas noches (o dias) a todos, pues debo decir que desde que mire la pelicula no eh dejado de pensar la buena pareja que hacen. Asi que de mi cabeza salio algo como esto. D: jeje bueno espero que sea disfrutable el leer este pequeño capitulo. Sin mas que decir me despido atentamente y como siempre digo: nos vemos del otro lado! . Bye Bye**


End file.
